A GUIDE TO WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT HALDIR
by Rosmund Chadwick
Summary: I always prefer to do ALOT of research before I write a fic. Be thankful! I have done the work for you! Inside, you will find information about Lorien, Haldir, Galadriel and the like with correct citations included.
1. Chapter 1

The air of Lothlorien is crisp and clean. Golden mallorn leaves sway gently in the breeze as you approach the Golden Wood, the quiet...the stillness...the magic that is purely unique to elven-kind. Especially to those of the Golden Wood. You see an elf perched in a tree up ahead; tall with broad shoulders and piercing grey eyes, a gloriously carved bow on his back.

You watch in awe as the elf leaps from the tree in a jump that would kill a normal human man and lands infront of you.

**HALDIR**: "_Mae sila lumenn omentilmo_."

He bows gracefully then stands and you notice the proud, haughty look in his grey eyes.

**HALDIR**: "Translated roughly in your tongue, that means; Well met, a star shines on the hour of our meeting. Since you are here, I am assuming that you wish to write fanfiction that is well-researched. I suppose you are to be congratulated for this.

In this book you will find compiled information from several books that can be used for writing 'Lord of the Rings' fanfiction that would be centered on myself or in Lorien. I trust you won't butcher it too badly."

The Captain of the Guard gives you a stern look from his grey eyes and you give a sheepish smile back.

**HALDIR**: "Below listed are the titles of the books that have been used to find this information. Please remember that more may be added later on.

**BOOK LIST:**

_**Tolkiens World From A to Z: The Complete Guide to Middle Earth**_

_**Characters From Tolkien; A Tolkien Bestiary**_

_**The Lord of the Rings**_

_**The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game: Corebook**_

_**The Lord of the Rings: Weapons and Warfare - An Illustrated Guide to the Battles, Armies and Armor of Middle-Earth**_

HALDIR: "If you do make use of this reference work, I would greatly appreciate it if you would include correct citations and tell of the Authoress, Rosmund Chadwick, who created this. Thank you. Carry on."


	2. OF LOTHLORIEN

"First we shall learn of my home, Lothlorien." Haldirs grey eyes seem to glaze over with softer emotions; love, tenderness, nostalgia and a not so soft emotion of fierce pride. "Ah, Lothlorien, the home of the beautiful Mallorn."

Haldir pauses and motions for you to sit down in the grass. "Here I will also speak of it's rivers and streams and the tales that go with them. You will do well to listen.

Firstly, of Lothlorien herself..." From a silver satchel slung over his shoulder, Haldir withdraws a roll of parchment which he then hands to you. Unrolling it, you read;

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MAIN DEFINITION**:

**LORIEN**: (_S.: from Silvan_)

Elven Realm west of Anduin, at the meeting of Celebrant on Anduin, ruled by Celeborn and Galadriel.

The mellyrn woods of Lorien were protected from Sauron by the power of Galadriel, and here alone in Middle Earth was the true beauty and timelessness of Eldamar preserved.

Lorien was made and founded in the Second Age by Galadriel on the model of Doriath. Although most of its people were Silvan Elves, Sindarin was spoken in Lorien.

In the Second and Third Ages, Lorien aided Elrond at need, especially in TA 1409, but otherwise Lorien remained isolated from the outside world.

In 1981, as a result of the appearance of the Balrog in Khazad-dum, many of the Elves of Lorien fled South, among them Amroth and Nimrodel.

During the Quest of Mount Doom, the Companions of the Ring rested in Lorien for a month; this was the first time a Dwarf had entered Lorien for many years. In the WR, Lorien was assaulted three (3) times from Dol Guldur, but the attackers were defeated. After the downfall of Sauron the forces of Lorien, led by Celeborn, took Dol Guldur and Galadriel destroyed its pits.

With the passing of Galadriel over sea at the end of the Third Age and Celeborns removal to East Lorien, Lorien was largely deserted.

The capital and chief city of Lorien was _'Caras Galadon'_. The Elves of Lorien were known as the _'Galadrim'_.

The original name of Lorien was 'Laurenlindorinan' which was later changed to 'Lothlorien'. Also called the Golden Wood and the Hidden Land in Westron and Dwimordene by the Rohirrim.'

**CITATION**:

Foster, Robert. _Tolkien's World From A to Z: The Complete Guide to Middle Earth_. New York. The Random House Publishing Group, 2001. Print.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes, my home has different names according to different people and their customs. 'The Golden Wood' or 'The Hidden Land' it is called in Westron, or the 'Dwimordene' by the Rohirrim, the Horse-Lords. But to me it has always been Lothlorien. My home. Now we shall speak of its rivers and streams, then later I shall guide you to the main landmarks of my home. You should feel honored, human."


End file.
